Minding His Own Business
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Peeta was just minding his own business, baking some bread...when the unexpected happened. Seems like minding his own business, can still get him in deep 'trouble' so to say.


_Hallo! This is a one shot that came to mind, complete and utter randomness. No exact plot really, just random. My friend, Reni Readiris and I were talking and then I started going on about this, making her laugh. I never finished telling her for I stopped, she did tell me to make a one shot at this. I haven't written in third person in like…forever so please don't yell at me! Also, I don't own the Hunger Games but I own James. Enjoy my dears~!_

_I do not own the Hunger Games. That belongs to Suzanne Collins. _

Minding His Own Business

Peeta was just minding his own business, just baking some bread. He had told Katniss he was going to work at the bakery today, that he should be back by dinner later. He smiled at the thought of his wife, remembering the smile she gave him before he left.

He took the pita bread in his hands, making sure it was ready to put in the oven. He opened up the oven just as he heard the bell ring, signaling that a customer had just come inside. He wiped his hands on his apron before heading out to serve this customer.

Peeta went out to serve the customer but to his surprise…no one was there. It was as if the wind was his customer instead of a living person. Peeta tilted his head to the side in confusion, shaking his head the slightest bit. Maybe he just heard something; he decided to stick with that.

Peeta walked back to the heart of the bakery, sighing to himself. He was just about to take another small step towards the cake he was currently making but something stopped him, a hand covering his mouth. His blue eyes widened, struggling in the person's grip. Another hand went over his eyes so he couldn't see, just making Peeta even more nervous. Peeta stepped on the person's foot.

The person glared down at Peeta, not happy at all. Peeta couldn't see these actions though, had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. The person removed their hand away from Peeta's eyes for a spilt second to hit him upside the head, their hand going back to cover his eyes.

The person stumbled over to the oven, still having Peeta in their grasp. The person threw open the oven and then the next thing Peeta knew, he was being stuffed in to the oven…that wasn't even on. Oddly enough, Peeta fit inside the oven he used so much. The person closed the oven, smiling to himself.

The man, as we know now, scanned the bakery. He nodded to himself, eyes closed in thought. Now Peeta was starting to pass out from being stuffed inside the oven, from the lack of air. He gasped as he looked outside the oven, now seeing the man's facial looks. It was none other than Gale Hawthorne.

Gale smirked to himself as he heard the bell ring, signaling a customer was coming inside. He shuffled out of the room, going to see who the person was. His smile grew even wider when he saw her, Katniss Everdeen.

"Hey Catnip!" Gale exclaimed, catching the young woman's attention. Her gray eyes filled with curiosity in absolute seconds, her dark eyebrows rising at the sight of her old friend.

"G-Gale?" Katniss asked, obviously surprised. Gale kept his smile, noticing how Katniss had her hair in a braid like she always did. It didn't surprise him, not a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Gale's eyes widened. He should have seen this coming but he was still surprised. "I-," Gale started, still not knowing what to say. He racked his brain for ideas, trying to think of a good enough excuse of being at the bakery without telling Katniss the plain truth. She wouldn't be real happy if she knew why Gale was _really_ here.

"You what?" Katniss asked, her eyebrows still rose in question. Gale chuckled nervously, hoping Katniss wouldn't start questioning him about where her husband was.

"I came to help Peeta!" he finally exclaimed, to quickly if you actually thought about it. Katniss tilted her head to the side, thoroughly confused. Gale bit his lip. _That was a bad one, _he thought to himself.

"You don't like Peeta," Katniss stated, taking a small step towards her friend. "Why would you help someone you don't like?" Katniss looked in to Gale's widened gray eyes, trying to see why he was really here.

"I just decided to put that behind me!" Gale exclaimed rather loudly, making Katniss twitch from the loudness of his voice.

"Then where is Peeta?" Katniss asked, making the man go silent. Katniss sighed, still staring at her friend. She knew Gale wasn't here to help Peeta, she better than that.

Before Gale or Katniss could say a word, they heard a big crash. Katniss' eyes flew wide open. They both heard loud noises, someone carelessly walking around in the heart of the bakery. Katniss was curious as to who it was, as was Gale.

The man in the heart of the bakery smirked to himself, opening up the oven. He pulled out his unconscious friend, the smirk fading away. A simple sigh escaped his once closed lips, pulling Peeta up to his feet. The unconscious young man didn't respond, completely out of it. The man then just decided to pick up his friend, knowing he could be able to handle his weight.

Katniss opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with the man running out to them, unconscious Peeta in his arms. "James…?" Katniss asked, a little unsure of herself. James nodded in confirmation, basically telling Katniss she was right about who he was.

"Gale!" James exclaimed, turning his attention to the man. Gale looked at James, a scowl present on his face. Gale never really did like James, mostly because he was an odd ball and completely insane as he would put it. "We don't bake our friends!"

Gale stared at James, completely flabbergasted. "How did you know-," Gale started but was cut off with James holding up his left index finger the best he could, considering the fact he was basically holding one of his closest friends.

"I am just that amazing," James stated, smirking at Gale. James let go of Peeta for one minute, not completely though. His left arm let go of him, to grab his duster of course! He then put his left arm back underneath his friend, his duster being firmly gripped by his left hand. "I know all! NOW, if you ever try and bake my friend again…let's just say Duster Man won't be very happy."

James took a step towards Gale, Gale taking a step backwards. Gale wasn't scared of James, oh no. He just didn't want to get hit across the head with James' duster was all. James rolled his eyes, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"What in the world happened?" Katniss asked, eyeing her unconscious husband. James turned his attention to Katniss, his smirk fading away.

"Really…I have no idea but I know that GALE put PEETA in the OVEN," James accused, nodding his head in the direction of Katniss' old time friend. "Really, I just want some cake. Pie actually, mint would be nice."

Katniss sighed with a shake of her head. "Seriously James," she started, catching the daydreaming man's attention. "Peeta in unconscious and you just sit there, talking about pie and how you want it to be mint flavored. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Sometimes you wonder what?" James asked, clearly confused.

"James…we need to get Peeta to the hospital," Katniss stated, ignoring James' question. James stuck his pink like tongue out at his friend, and then scowled at Gale who didn't even know why that exactly happened.

"ALRIGHT! UP UP AND AWAY!" James screamed before running out of the bakery, his unconscious friend still in his arms. Katniss shook her head, tears pricking her eyes as her attention turned back to her old friend.

"Seriously Gale?" Katniss asked, trying to maintain her composure. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you got to hurt him. Besides, baking people isn't healthy."

Katniss ran after her friend and husband, leaving Gale alone in the empty bakery. Gale sighed, knowing he did wrong. He went a little too far this time, and that he knew. Though he couldn't help but think how the oven was off…

James kept running but still couldn't help but think what exactly Gale was doing. He smirked quietly to himself, hearing Katniss run after him and her unconscious husband. James kept running, earning curious glances from other people. Young kids stopped what they were doing and stared at James, making him smile wide.

"I AM DUSTER MAN!" James screamed before entering the hospital. Everyone glared at him, rolling their eyes at the man as he ran to the elevator. James pressed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator doors to open.

He bolted inside the elevator, pressing the sixth floor when another man came inside as well. He pressed the tenth floor, nodding to James. James gave him an odd look before pressing all the levels, making the man's green eyes widen in shock.

Once they hit the sixth floor, James shot the man a smile and exited the elevator. He trotted up to the main desk, the lady behind the desk writing down things that she most likely needed to remember. Her blond hair was pulled back tightly in to a bun, her glasses falling down her nose to rest at the very tip, threatening to fall off completely.

"Excuse me Miss," James started calmly, trying to catch the woman's attention. When he didn't answer her or even look up at him, James started getting frustrated with her. "EXCUSE ME MISS!"

The woman jumped up, completely started. James smirked to himself as her brown eyes landed on him. "How can I help you sir?" she asked politely, gritting her teeth in an effort not to call security.

"My friend…needs help," James stated simply, nodding down towards the still unconscious Peeta in his arms. The woman's eyes widened once her brown orbs landed on Peeta.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she screamed, jumping up out of her seat. James stared at the woman with big eyes, taking a small step back.

"I just brought him here!" James exclaimed innocently. The woman growled at him, picking up a phone with trembling hands.

"Get me a bed now," she demanded in to the phone, leaving James clueless.

"Nap time already?" James asked innocently once the woman set the phone back down in its proper place. She rolled her brown orbs, loud screeches being heard.

The rolling bed stopped right by James, nurses beside it. Their eyes widened at the unconscious Peeta, mumbling quietly among themselves. One of the man nurses took Peeta from James' grasp, setting him down softly on the bed.

James' eyes widened at them, they took off in a hurry just as they came. James pouted quietly as Katniss came running up to him.

"Where's Peeta?" she asked breathlessly. James growled quietly, his arms folded firmly across his chest. Katniss raised her dark eyebrows at her friend, now curious as to why he was upset.

"They took him…and my bed," James whined, making Katniss' palm meet her face in absolute seconds.

A sigh escaped the young lady's lips, her gray eyes landing on her friend. She turned her gaze to the woman standing behind the counter, now taking her seat once more.

"Excuse me!" Katniss exclaimed, earning a groan from the woman. Katniss scowled slightly. _Rude_, she thought to herself as she approached the desk.

"What do you w-," the woman started but when she made eye contact with Katniss, she stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry! You're Katniss Everdeen! Do you need something?"

Katniss smirked softly to herself, her hands landing on the granite counter top. "Where did they take my husband?" she asked as sweetly as she could. The woman cocked an eyebrow at her then nodded slowly.

"Oh, that man?" she asked Katniss. Katniss nodded slowly, wanting her to go on. "Room…218 is what they just told me."

"Thank you," Katniss hissed before turning on her heel. James stared at his friend in absolute amazement, completely astonished. Katniss took the end of James' sleeve, pulling him towards the room Peeta was in; room 218 said the woman with the tight blond bun.

"I like pie!" James whined as they entered the room, seeing Peeta sound asleep.

"Good for you. What do you want a pie award or something?" Katniss sneered, walking over to her sleeping husband.

"YES!" James screamed, a smile on his face. Katniss rolled her gray eyes, scowling slightly at her friend.

James and Katniss stayed with the sleeping Peeta until around midnight, when the doctor finally kicked them out. James screamed, and cried, begging the doctor if he could stay just five more minutes. The doctor rolled his eyes and simply told James, "You said that at eight James. Time to go home."

Peeta's sleeping form was left alone for about ten minutes…until the window to his room started opening. A head popped in first, hissing, "Pssst. Psssssst. Peeta!"

Peeta didn't even twitch or stir in his sleep, just stayed sleeping which irked the man. He sighed and then hauled himself up and in to Peeta's room, landing with an 'Oomph.'

"PEETA," the man exclaimed, crawling over to the sleeping man's bed side. "GET ME SOME CARROTS~."

* * *

><p>Peeta groaned silently in his sleep though didn't wake up, which irked the man even more. "Fine, don't get Haymitch some carrots," the man hissed silently. His eyes widened, his lips parting ever so slightly to form an 'o' shape. "I REVEALED MY IDENTITY."<p>

With that, Haymitch left the sleeping man to finally rest.

Peeta woke up to lights blaring, voices murmuring quietly. The first thing he saw though…was a pair of eyes staring right back in to his own blue ones.

"GAH!" Peeta exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. James, being the man who was staring in to Peeta's eyes, smirked at his friend once he was standing back on his two feet on solid ground.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" James asked, earning a glare from his wife. Johanna smacked him upside the head, James pouting slightly.

"We don't scare the sick James!" she hissed, making Annie and Finnick giggle.

Meanwhile, Gale was sitting outside the room, staring in from the window. He scowled as Katniss walked over to her husband, taking his bigger hand in her smaller one. Gale simply rolled his gray eyes, tensing up the slightest bit.

Then Gale started doing The Creep. He would always look inside the window while doing this, making sure nothing too extreme was happening. He did see James glare at him like a father would for being protective over his dating daughter. He stopped, getting back in his position when James wasn't looking.

"Want to get me some carrots?" a voice asked, making Gale jump. He slowly turned his head to his left, eyes wide. Haymitch smirked at Gale, raising his eyebrows at the younger male. "You know you want to buy me some carrots Gale~!"

Gale screamed, earning a tilt of the head from the older male. Gale jumped up and ran away, still screaming sadly enough. "No carrots for Haymitch…" Haymitch sighed sadly, looking inside at the past victors…and Prim.

Prim smiled at her brother in law, patting his head full of blond, wavy hair. "Get better soon okay?" she asked him, earning a small nod.

Katniss leaned over, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek, then a quick peck on his lips. Finnick, Annie, Johanna and James all nodded, agreeing with Prim.

"You know what though…" Peeta trailed off with a hoarse voice, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" the six of them asked, wanting to know what Peeta had to say.

"I was just minding my own business…and then this happens."

**I hoped you all liked this~! If you don't know who James is, he is my OC in the Hunger Games world, being the sixty fourth Hunger Games winner…I think? He was a victor I know that. I'll get back to you on that one but he is an OC of mine. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all next time, maybe with another one shot or an update on The Difference or Middle School Romance! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
